


Becoming

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Pegging, Snark, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Prompt: Edward Nygma/Selina Kyle - Pegging.





	Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lmao! I wrote this up super quickly so i apologise for any errors but i will go back an edit it at some point!
> 
> Accepting prompts at acapelladitty.tumblr.com/ask

Emerging from the bathroom, Selina paused in the doorway to allow Edward to take in the full sight of her.

Even thought this particular toy was new, the feeling and weight of the harness around her hips had a nice familiarity to it and she ran her hand along the silicone dildo which was attached to its front. The shaft was rigid but the silicone was soft and the lurid purple colour of it was both charming and slightly threatening.

The harness also possessed small notches so that it could be attached to suspenders and she had taken full advantage of that little feature. Her legs were encased in green thigh-high stockings which she knew Edward was particularly weak to since his vanity had no bounds. The black lace bra was also one of her favourites as the criss-cross pattern sat beautifully against her skin.

“Did it not come in green?”

Casting her eyes to the bed, Selina raised an eyebrow at Edward. His voice was heavy, sounding almost choked with lust, but it still held a cocky edge that she was looking forward to destroying.

She could not remember whose idea this had been but it was quite irrelevant at this point. Her own penchant for being dominant meant that she had quite a bit of experience with pegging, a few of her previous partners had been very into the practise, but herself and Edward had never crossed this particular threshold.

While she would normally start with a smaller size of strap-on, her knowledge of Edwards' bisexuality gave her an inkling that he would be able to take whatever she chose to dish out to him. It was thrilling.

He was lying on her bed with his arms crossed behind his head and the action had caused his red hair to fall into complete disarray instead of its usual coiffed appearance. He was also completely naked as he displayed his bare body brazenly, his semi-hard cock lying against his thigh as he watched her intently.

“I didn't think to check,” Selina responded, tapping the dildo for emphasis, “besides I quite like it.”

Tracing his hand down his body, Edward rubbed his inner thigh in anticipation as he silently agreed with her.

“It's very becoming on you, dear.”

Rolling her eyes, Selina cracked open the small bottle of lube and spread some across her fingers to warm it up, “Assume the position, Ed.”

Feeling his cock twitch at the authority in her voice, Edward asked, “And how would you like me?”

“On your back or on all-fours,” she answered, adjusting the harness so that the small nodule which was built into the inside of the strap was resting comfortable over her own clit, “it's up to you.”

Shuffling down the bed towards her, Edward lay flat on his back, his legs dangling uselessly off the end of the bed as Selina approached him. The air around him sparking with their mixed lust and Edwards' mouth was dry as he felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect of having Selina fuck him.

Slipping a small pillow beneath his ass, Selina rubbed the pad of her lubed finger around his hole, watching him jerk at the first point of contact with a hungry look in her eyes. Having men under her power in this state was always a pleasure but with Edward it was positively exhilarating and she could feel the wetness pooling on her upper thighs.

Thrusting the finger in with no preamble, she was disappointed to find that Edward remained silent aside from the subtle curling of his toes as she worked the finger in and out.

That wouldn't do.

Without warning, she inserted a second finger and smirked as she was rewarded with a sharp moan from the redhead as his glazed eyes met her own determined gaze. She continued to work him open with the two fingers for a few minutes, her fingers expertly working in and around his hole to ensure that the dildo wouldn't meet too much resistance.

Beneath her, Edward could feel her fingers as they twisted in and out of him at a leisurely pace. His now rock-hard cock lay flat against his stomach and a small bead of pre-cum rolled onto his skin as Selina continued to pleasure him. He could feel her every gesture and his body was simultaneous tense and relaxed as he enjoyed her ministrations.

Reaching out with a shaking hand, he cupped her left breast roughly before seeking out her erect nipple beneath the lace fabric, kneading it between his fingers.

Groaning as his actions sent a wave of lust through her, Selina responded by inserting a third finger and the effect was instantaneous as Edward released her chest and instead grasped at the bedsheets with his hands. Flexing, she brushed her fingers against his prostate and marvelled as his back arched off the bed as he clenched furiously.

Seeing the small track of pre-cum which was now decorating his stomach, Selina realised that she would need to slow down a touch if she wanted to drag this out because Edward was definitely enjoying it far too much.

Reaching down with her free hand, Selina grasped his cock in her hand with just enough force to stop his pleasure in its tracks but not enough to really hurt him in any way.

“Not yet, Eddie. We haven't even really started yet.”

“God, Selina! I don't think I can ho-”

“You will.”

Pulling her fingers out of him, she bit her lip as he gave a wanton moan and the desperation of it caused a flush of pleasure in her core as she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together. Giving him a few moments to get under control, she instead focussed on pouring a small amount of lube on the silicone dildo.

“Ready?” She asked, rubbing the tip of the dildo up and down his hole, the sensitivity of it causing him to shudder and flex his fingers.

“Yes!” Edward gasped out as his hand drifted towards his cock, giving it a few short jerks as his small teeth made an appearance to bite at his lower lip.

Lining up the slick tip of the silicone, Selina slid it in slowly to its full length, only pausing to give Edward a moment to adjust to its girth.

“Fuck!” Edward breathed, releasing one of his hands from its death-grip on the sheets to run it through his messy hair. Every nerve in his body seemed to be firing off and the intense look of concentration on Selinas' face as she stretched him open was almost too for him.

She was beautiful.

She was always beautiful.

But in this moment, she was a goddess.

Quickly settling into a comfortable rhythm, Selina rocked and rolled her hips as she thrust slowly into Edward. Her hands spread across his legs, holding them in place to ensure that she had full access to his ass. She could feel her own wetness gathering around the harness as the added lubrication caused the small nodule to jerk across her clit faster which encouraging her to push forward to increase the sensation.

On the bed, Edward was in obvious raptures as he rapsed and moaned out his pleasure. He had never doubted that Selina would be good at this and he trusted her implicitly, but he had never anticipated it feeling this good.

Relaxing, he allowed her to set her own pace as she thrust into him again and again and each push felt as though it reached somehow deeper into him as he lay there and took it.

Letting go of Edwards' legs for one moment, Selina instead concentrated on running her hands across his exposed chest, stopping to flick playfully at a nipple which caused Edward to intake sharply. She concentrated on alternating her speed based on how close she could see Edward was to coming as she wanted to delay it until the last possible moment.

Pulling herself away until the dildo was almost completely out, she watched as Edward clenched in a desperate attempt to keep her in place - to keep her fullness inside of him - and she paused to enjoy the moment and the total power which they both knew she held.

A strangled noise escaped Edward as one of Selinas' renewed thrusts brushed his prostate and the sudden spark of pure pleasure was like lightening through his veins causing him to both arch his back away from it while also pushing his ass towards her to encourage it.

Keeping a trained eye on his body, Selina was quick to notice the trembling of Edwards' thighs as he neared his orgasm. Narrowing her expression, she gave a wicked smirk as she dug her nails into his thighs and gave a particularly hard thrust forward.

The resulting groan was somewhere between pain and pleasure as Edwards' eyes widened in surprise as his head jerked from side-to-side. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his eyes were hooded with pure desire as he held Selinas' gaze.

“Selina-” His voice was almost guttural.

“Yes, Eddie?” She purred.

“More,” he hissed between clenched teeth as she gave another sharp thrust, “please! More!”

“As you wish.”

Digging her nails into his thin hips again, Selina started up a punishing pace as she fucked the dildo roughly into Edward – with his own ass pushing back to meet her with every thrust – as the small nodule rubbing rhythmically against her own clit causing her to bite back a moan of her own.

Her frantic pushing only lasted a few moments when the telltale signs of Edwards' impending orgasm began. His thighs quivered and his cock convulsed as he released a muffled cry into his own fist, which he had jammed against his mouth as his orgasm hit.

Despite the lack of direct stimulation, his cock pulsed as he came all over himself, the white strands of semen landing on his tensed abdomen. Immediately, his body went slack as he rode out the aftershocks of his pleasure as they continued to roll through him.

Almost at her own climax, Selina left the silicone dildo inside of Edward as she reached down and unstrapped herself from the harness. The moment it was unbuckled, her fingers flew to her aching core as she slowly started to pleasure herself. Her clit was a little too sensitive to be touched due to the constant rubbing of the harness nodule but she circled it gently as she built up her orgasm.

She was too distracted in her own actions to notice Edward moving towards her until she felt his cool breath against her inner thigh and she jerked towards him, seeking out his touch.

Glancing down, she noted that Edward had switched from being splayed out on his back to crouching before her as she stood at the end of the bed. Feeling his hands on her ass, she allowed him to guide her as he lay her on the soft sheets in the position which he had previously occupied.

Growling impatiently as he went in for a kiss, she instead placed her palm on his head as she forced his head downwards towards her aching crotch.

“There are better uses for that mouth, Eddie.” She muttered, her voice hoarse with desire.

Taking the hint, Edward smirked as he kissed her way down her navel, not even attempting to resist the hand that was driving his silver-tongue towards her crotch.

It was only fair, after all.


End file.
